


Bad Bat-day

by Cap_Rogers



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Rogers/pseuds/Cap_Rogers
Summary: Бета-ридер:belalexВсе оставшиеся в тексте ошибки, нестыковки и косяки - на совести автора.Фик написан в качестве своеобразного ответа на вот этот https://ficbook.net/readfic/5972768 фик.Дело не в том, что это Брюс, с которым ничего никогда не бывает легко и просто. Проблема в Бэтмене.





	Bad Bat-day

Кларку хватает мужества, чтобы признаться себе, что он напуган.

И он мыслит достаточно ясно, чтобы понимать: причина для страха более чем весомая. Кто-то другой на его месте начал бы паниковать, но, если Кларк действительно видит то, что видит, он не может позволить себе поддаться эмоциям. Хотя бы потому, что он, кажется, единственный, кто вообще понимает: что-то не так.

Дело не в том, что это Брюс, с которым ничего никогда не бывает легко и просто. Кларку требуется полдня и почти проваленная миссия в Канаде, чтобы сообразить: проблема в Бэтмене.

Как раз с ним все, как правило, элементарно: он действует так, как считает нужным. Можно воспринимать его действия как угодно, и Кларк далеко не всегда согласен с его решениями, но редко вмешивается, потому что, как показывает практика, чаще всего решения Бэтмена — наилучшие.

Не сегодня.

Кларк ни с кем не делится своей догадкой, молча наблюдает за Бэтменом до самого вечера. С виду все как всегда, все в порядке, и все же…

Он даже толком не знает, чем Брюс выдает себя. Его лицо (как обычно) непроницаемое (даже под маской, и нет, Кларку сейчас не стыдно подглядывать), речь отрывистая, предложения краткие: минимум красоты, максимум информативности (подумать только, когда-то Кларка, любящего слова и ценящего образность, это коробило!), движения экономные, без малейших признаков нервозности. Но с каждым часом подозрения Кларка только крепнут, и к концу дежурства он окончательно убеждается в своей правоте — а все остальные члены Лиги Справедливости так ничего и не замечают.

Кларк думает, что отчасти в этом сам Бэтмен и виноват: приучил их к тому, что у него не бывает дерьмовых дней. Что бы ни происходило, у Бэтмена всегда все в порядке. Когда все падают, он остается стоять; когда все заходят в тупик, он точно знает, как поступить; когда у всех опускаются руки, он продолжает бороться и побеждать. Кларку частенько кажется, что Суперменом назвали не того парня. Бэтмен взрастил в них уверенность в своей несгибаемости, и теперь пожинает плоды. Ужасно несправедливо, если вспомнить, сколько раз Бэтмен одной своей силой воли вытаскивал каждого из членов Лиги из психологического дерьма, не важно, просили они о помощи или нет.

Когда было необходимо, он не предлагал, он просто делал.

Кларк осознает: он понятия не имеет, что может сделать для Бэтмена — или для Брюса — в сложившейся ситуации.

Пока они находились на Сторожевой Башне, он знал: единственное, что от него требуется, — не трогать. Дистанция, исключительно рабочее общение — то есть практически никакого. Но сейчас на смену заступили Флэш и Чудо-женщина, а Брюс, едва оказавшись в особняке, вихрем пронесся по нему, закрывая все шторы и включая везде свет. Не только настенные светильники, придававшие комнатам мрачновато-средневековый, но уже ставший для Кларка привычным и уютным, облик, но и парадные люстры, — и вот тогда Кларку становится по-настоящему жутко.

В тот единственный раз, когда он видел Брюса в таком состоянии, Альфред вызвал огонь на себя. На оценку ситуации дворецкому потребовалась доля секунды. В следующее мгновение он задумчиво посмотрел на Кларка, беззвучно прижал палец к губам и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону гостевого крыла. Брюс ничего не заметил, а Кларк расценил всю пантомиму как команду скрыться и не стал перечить. Было обидно, но он понимал, что, несмотря на все, что их с Брюсом связывает, Альфред все еще знает его гораздо лучше. Вероятно, всегда будет знать его лучше, чем Кларк… Черт с ней, с обидой, сейчас Альфред очень бы пригодился — если бы третьего дня не повез мальчишек на каникулы в Доминикану.

Кларку требуется почти пять минут, чтобы совладать с малодушным желанием слетать за дворецким и немедленно вернуть его домой и принять решение. Он просто спросит. У них с Брюсом не принято лезть друг другу в душу — так повелось, и они всегда говорят о том, что действительно важно, не дожидаясь вопросов, но это, очевидно, совсем не тот случай.

Всего три слова — даже удивительно, как тяжело их произнести не после очередного боя, а в спокойной домашней обстановке. Кларк мысленно репетирует, подбирает кажущиеся подходящими интонации и длительность пауз (целых двух!) между словами, все то время, пока поднимается по лестнице к их с Брюсом спальне. Не стучит — это лишнее, он же дома («ты дома, черт, Кларк, помни об этом, теперь это и твой дом тоже!») — и теряется, потому что Брюса в спальне нет. Кларк проверяет пещеру, но и там пусто, а когда он возвращается в жилые комнаты, костеря почем зря чью-то гигантоманию и особняки, в которых черта с два найдешь человека, даже если ты криптонец, а он не прячется, задняя дверь громко хлопает.

Кларк не успевает забеспокоиться, потому что слышит, как Брюс идет от этой двери в сторону малой гостиной, и сквозь стену видит удаляющийся крошечный автомобиль веселенькой раскраски с логотипом на кузове.

Это одновременно и обоснованно (Альфреда нет, день был тяжелым, и даже Кларку не хочется тратить время на приготовление ужина, Брюс же наверняка устал гораздо сильнее, хоть никогда этого не покажет), и невероятно странно. В поместье Уэйнов из любого из готэмских ресторанов хоть на вертолете привезут все, что есть в меню, и даже то, чего в нем нет. У Брюса есть свои фавориты среди заведений на случай таких вот отлучек дворецкого, надежные, дорожащие репутацией и с системой проверки персонала покруче, чем в Белль Рив; забегаловка явно не соответствует ни одному из требований безопасности. Кларк никогда не признается, но это то, чего он больше всего боится: случайный взрыв, случайный яд, от которых не спасут опыт и все умения Брюса. Поэтому Кларку нравится японская кухня в Готэме: у шеф-повара лучшего из суши-баров в предках повара японских императоров, и случись что — тот сам выпустит себе кишки, и Кларку не придется убивать его собственноручно. Правда, Бэтмен не питается где попало, хоть и не дошел еще до той стадии паранойи, чтобы пить только из собственной фляжки, а для Брюса Уэйна риск быть отравленным специально не настолько велик…

В общем-то, предугадать, в какой из сотен таких вот служб доставки Брюс Уэйн сделает заказ, гораздо сложнее, чем выбрать из от силы десятка мест — черт, сложно вообще предположить, что миллиардер отдаст предпочтение обычному фастфуду!

От абсурдных подсчетов и размышлений Кларка отвлекает скрип передвигаемой в гостиной мебели и пронзительный свист из кухни. Мебель внезапнее, свист — резче и неприятнее, поэтому Кларк сперва ликвидирует его. Раритетный чайник, которым пользуется только Альфред, даже презирающие запреты дети не трогают фамильную реликвию Пенниуортов, заливает кипятком плиту. Еще немного, и автоматика отключит ее самостоятельно, но Кларк успевает чуть раньше, и, собравшись с духом, направляется туда, где Брюс вытворяет что-то совсем уж странное.

Заготовленное (с рассчитанными паузами и точно подобранными интонациями!) «Ты в порядке?» застревает в горле. Вытаращив глаза, Кларк выпаливает:

— Что ты делаешь?..

Гора снятых с мебели декоративных подушек высится на ковре перед камином, упакованные в фирменные пакеты коробки и коробочки с едой — Кларк автоматически пересчитывает их, убеждаясь, что запасов хватит небольшой армии на два дня, ну или же четырем робинам на вечер, — башенками выстроились на журнальном столике. Брюс придвигает диван вплотную к другому, тоже уже стоящему не на своем месте, и только тогда отвечает:

— Гнездо.

Кларк наблюдает, как подушки вместе с ковром перекочевывают в образованное составленными диванами укрытие и распределяются там по какому-то неведомому ему принципу, и не знает, что предпринять. Гнездо и Брюс. Брюс и гнездо. Бэтмен в гнезде — это слишком.

Слишком абсурдно — и в то же время…

— Тебе помочь?..

Кларк знает, что рискует. Бэтмену не нужна помощь, но Бэтмен, который строит в гостиной перед камином гнездо из диванов и подушек, — не совсем типичный Бэтмен.

Бэтмен, который принимает предложенную помощь, требует принести пледы — Кларк долго ищет их и обнаруживает в кладовке, в которой Альфред держит запасы постельного белья, — разжечь камин… все еще пугает.

Гнездо получается уютным и по-бэтменовски надежным: ножки диванов связаны, чтобы не разъезжались, натянутое между спинками покрывало создает островок полумрака в ярко освещенной комнате.

Брюс подтаскивает столик с припасами так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до него, не вылезая из-под навеса и вообще не вставая, критически оглядывает сооружение и залезает внутрь.

Кларк мнется секунду, пока не слышит нетерпеливое:

— Чего стоишь? Выключай свет и забирайся.

Когда Кларк оказывается внутри, Брюс ждет, пока он устроится, и обкладывает его левый бок подушками, берет со столика один из пакетов и устраивается сам.

На подушках и частично на Кларке.

Чайник, должно быть, давно остыл, но он ни к чему: ледяная кола в жестяных банках намного вкуснее. Пицца, бургеры и коробки с китайской лапшой упакованы в термопакеты. Салфеток нет, но в гнезде никто не увидит, как Бэтмен и Супермен облизывают испачканные в соусе пальцы, как рассыпают по пледам шоколадные батончики в ярких обертках…

Бэтмен точно знает, что делает, даже если на первый взгляд кажется, что он немного сошел с ума, — и он всегда делает то, что считает нужным. Обычно — нужным кому-то другому.

Не сегодня.

Через полчаса Кларк собирается с духом и осторожно спрашивает:

— Этого хватит?

Он имеет в виду вовсе не чудовищное количество употребленных калорий. Брюс, помедлив, кивает:

— Да.

— А когда мальчики дома…

— Снотворное.

— И помогает?

— Нет.

— И Альфред не знает об этом.

Кларк не спрашивает: он уверен, что так и есть.

— Если скажешь ему, мне придется тебя убить.

Шелест обертки чизбургера — вприкуску с шоколадными батончиками бургеры даже лучше, чем в самых смелых детских мечтах! — не дает напряжению вклиниться в разговор, оно как будто осталось снаружи, за пределами их укрытия.

— И ты продолжишь глотать бесполезные таблетки? Предлагаю сделку.

— Любопытно услышать твою гениальную идею.

— В полумиле от дома у тебя есть конюшня и сеновал.

— Заброшенные.

— Это же просто сказка!

— Соскучился по своей ферме?

— У меня в детстве вместо диванных подушек и бургеров были брикеты с сеном и кукурузные початки. Сырые.

— Ужас. И почему я с тобой связался, дитя природы?

— Просто я обаятельный?

Брюс фыркает — Кларк не уверен, из-за его ли шутки или из-за того, что пузырьки из колы попали в нос, и заговорщически сообщает:

— Ладно. Я никому не скажу, если ты отремонтируешь крышу на сеновале.


End file.
